Not of Your Taste
by Alex Rusanov
Summary: Partying is generally fun. You drink and dance and get drunk. And you make some bets with your asshole friend. And that bet happens to be a really bad bet about seducing the school nerd. And you wake up in the house of the said nerd. That is fun too... Right? [Mage Academy AU]
1. Prologue

**NOT OF YOUR TASTE**

 _Prologue_

Ahri liked everything about the always -partying life style. The glamour, the fun, the sexy parts… Everything! Well... Almost everything. There was only a few things she totally despised, the unfathomable headache and not knowing where she was after waking up. This time both of these were present. Her head was apparently trying to split itself into two pieces and she had no idea of where she was. As energy consuming as it was she forced herself to straighten up. Her head was definitely a killer, she needed a painkiller immediately.

She was in a room full of books and a study desk. .she was lying on a sofa with a blanket over her. She was in someone's study? What the hell had she done to end up in someone's study room..? She groaned loudly, rubbing her temples, she hated not remembering the night before. Just as she was about to get up the familiar sound of her phone was heard. A message. Well, shit. Who would message her first thing in the morning? She was a night person for sure, you would call her at night. She searched for her phone groggily, finding out that it was under her breasts for the whole time. Screen was blurry with sweat, she wiped it to her top and checked the message.

"How are you seducing the nerd boy Ahri, don't you forget our bet! ;)" Syndra…

Bet… A bet… Seducing a nerd boy? What had she gotten herself in- The events of the last night came in like accelerating train. She had betted them in her drunken state that she would have him take her. Him! The most closed, the nerdiest, the rudest boy of the academy! Ugh what was she thinking!

Just as she was realising all this, the door opened with a small sound.

Speak of the devil.

"I see you are awake, fox."

Damn. She had to choose Malzahar from all of the nerd boys in the academy. It had to be him…

* * *

∽o∼

* * *

I don't own League of Legends nor are any characters but the story and the ideas copyrighted to Alex Rusanov.


	2. 1 - Clashes

_Chapter 1 – Clashes_

The banging wouldn't stop.

Malzahar tried to be patient. Tried to be patient. Tried to brush of the sound and go back to sleep. All of his efforts went vain. He got out of the bed, his eyes flaring blue furiously. Two void-lings rushed to his side, curious. He didn't bother with his hood or the scarf, with bare feet and pajamas he headed towards the door. Just as he was approaching a feminine voice was heard.

"Malzahaaaar! Be a good booy! Take me now! " Malzahar recalled hearing this voice before at the academy though he couldn't pinpoint the owner's identity. He opened the door and a mass collided with him, sending both of them to the ground.

"Hey Malzy there…" The nine tailed fox. Drunk. Perfect. Did she just wink at him? Malzahar sighed heavily, why would the universe send her to him? He was pretty sure there would be a lot of guys willing to spend the night with her. And he was pretty sure he was not on this list. Ahri was known with her… flirty attitude and Malzahar was most definitely not of the material for her games. Than what was she doing here? There was no other way than asking even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't get a logical answer.

"Fox. What are you doing at my house in the middle of the night?" He asked, glancing at her. Ahri just stared at him and leaned closer.

"You have pretty eyes void boy, maybe you should frown less!" Nice. Totally related, totally accurate.

"Maybe you should get off of me, fox."

"Get off of you? Oh no why would I do that?" she winked again. Malzahar felt her magical energy trying to penetrate his aura. She was trying to charm him but her drunken state wasn't helping her control her magic. Malzahar easily brushed of the forming spell and got her off him. The moment she landed on the ground her legs wobbled and she was down again.

For the third time this night he sighed. She was giggling like crazy and her dress was messed up, her tails were moving with weird motions and her right ear wouldn't stop twitching wildly. She was a complete wreck.

"Oh Malzy… Why won't you take me?" she mumbled. Just as she opened her mouth to talk, bile rose from her throat and she started to heave.

"Don't you dare throw up in my house!" Malzahar yelled as he quickly collected her in his arms and headed out. Although he was quick enough to get her out of the house, he wasn't quick enough to put her down before the process began. She emptied her stomach elegantly (!) right on him and the grass. Malzahar collapsed to the ground, petrified. He was… vomited on by a drunk girl. Ahri rolled off of his arms, she seemed to be drifting to sleep slowly. Malzahar stared at her blankly. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Standing in front of his door with his pajamas with vomit all over him and a drunk/asleep party girl by his side.

What would Vel-Koz think of him if he saw him now.

Well, it was the time to handle this.

Malzahar took a deep breath and stood up. He removed his pajamas and tossed them to one of the void-lings to bring in. He assigned the other void-ling to gather the belongings of the fox. He gathered her up in his arms and headed inside, the sooner he was done with her the sooner he could go back to sleep.

"Malzy! Clothes out already? I didn't know you were into me that much!" she laughed insanely.

"You just literally threw up on me fox. You are lucky that I didn't swing you into a void gap."

Void-lings squeaked and followed him in. A third one jumped out from a void gap and closed the door after them.

He glanced around his small house, where could he possibly lie this drunk fox. Definitely not to his room. Bathroom...? No even he wasn't that cruel. He had a sofa in his study for his book reading sessions. He could put her there. He headed towards his study, he could feel her consistent breathing against his bare chest but tried not to think about it.

The void-lings followed him, waiting for his orders. He tried to lower her to the sofa as gentle as he could. He was so focused that he didn't notice the hand slipping to his hair softly. Just as he was about to leave her and straighten up, her consciousness decided it wasn't appropriate for him to leave so she just gently yanked him right down. However Malzahar wasn't expecting the pull and lost his balance, nature of physics biding him to obey the guiding of the fox's hands which were dragging him down to her face. He landed exactly where Ahri wanted him to land.

Their lips bruised each other because of the crash. Malzahar was lost with shock, while half conscious girl was responding to the situation almost automatically. Awestruck, he let her kiss him and occupy her hands with his wavy brown hair. When she opened her mouth, he snapped vigorously. She stared at him with half closed lids with sleep heavy eyes and _smiled._ Somehow that smile got him more embarrassed than the accidental kiss. He covered his mouth with his hand as blood rushed to her face, making him blush furiously.

" _Good night Malzy..._ " she whispered before falling asleep.

He headed to his room, stomping his feet. His face a bright shade of red, so red that he was sure he was glowing.

He hated himself for being this way. He hated that he liked... _this._

* * *

∽o∼

* * *

It's honestly funny how fast you can bribe me into uploading another chapter. Seriously, just leave me a review and you'll see that I'll update i-i-Immediately! Aside from that honestly I am having so much fun writing this, Ahri and Malzahar have completely clashing personalities and I love writing couples like that.

I don't own League of Legends nor do any characters. Only the story and the ideas are copyrighted to Alex Rusanov.


	3. 2 - Curses

CHAPTER 2

Her head was apparently trying to split itself into two pieces and she had no idea of where she was. As energy consuming as it was she forced herself to straighten up. She needed a painkiller immediately.

She glanced around to see that she was in a room full of books and a study desk… She was lying on a sofa with a blanket over her. Was she at someone's study? What the hell had she done to end up in someone's study room..? She groaned loudly, rubbing her temples, she hated not remembering the night before. Just as she was about to get up the familiar sound of her phone was heard. A message. Well, shit. Who would message her first thing in the morning? She was a night person for sure, you would call her at night. She searched for her phone groggily, finding out that it was under her breasts for the whole time. Screen was blurry with sweat, she wiped it to her top and checked the message.

"How are you seducing the nerd boy Ahri, don't you forget our bet! ;)" Syndra…

Bet… A bet… Seducing a nerd boy? What had she gotten herself in- The events of the last night came in crushing like an accelerating train. She had betted them in her drunken state that she would have him take her. Him! The most closed, the nerdiest, the rudest boy of the academy! Ugh, what was she thinking!

Just as she was realising all this, the door opened with a small sound.

Speak of the devil.

"I see you are awake, fox."

Damn. She had to choose Malzahar from all of the nerd boys in the academy. It had to be him…

"Hey… Malzahar… how are you doing?" she gave a nervous laugh. He was as relentless as ever. He squinted his glowing blue eyes at her.

"I would be fine if I hadn't had my sleep disturbed by some drunken fit." Wow he was as rude as the rumours said. "You kept shouting me to take you in and since you were obviously not in your right mind I took you in. Than you said some stuff I couldn't understand and fell asleep. "

Oh… _Oh…_ She was in deeper than she thought… She probably had said "take me" instead of "take me in". She hoped he hadn't noticed that. She shuffled her tails nervously and brought a few of them to the front to groom with her hands. This was a habit she resorted when she needed something to work on in a nervous fit.

"You must be in pain. I see that you hadn't noticed the medicine I left. "

She looked around and saw that indeed a pack of painkillers and a bottle of water was left to the side of the sofa she had slept on. She let go of her tails as they formed a single puffy one and leaned to take the medicine. She could feel the boys gaze on her even though where he is looking exactly was not clear.

"You can rest until you are capable of leaving on your own. Or I can drop you to your house." He remarked coldly. Why was he so hostile thought Ahri, yes she had, interrupted his sleep caused trouble but things like these were not unusual things in the academy. There was no real reason for him to be this cold and harsh.

"I will now leave you to decide for yourself. Find me when you have made your mind." Well at least he was thoughtful enough to give her space and choices.

"I'll be in the kitchen." He left without another glance.

Ahri sighed heavily and got up. Her clothes and her hair was a mess. Her stomach was empty and acidic, she must have vomited before falling asleep. On the bright side her headache was subsiding and she was in a better state than most of the time of a party morning.

She glanced around the study absentmindedly. Something brushed her leg and she jumped out, scared. Three fox fire orbs had already formed for self-defence. What brushed her leg was a purple creature, it had familiar blue markings on its shells and a radiant purple colour. It must have belong to the nerdy. The creature was carrying a t-shirt and jeans. When Ahri leaned down to take the garments, creature bowed obediently than left the room. Ahri was quite amazed by the fact they were so well behaved. When she glanced back to the door frame, she saw that the creature was wiggling with impatience while pacing back and forth in between the hall and the study. Did it…want her to follow it? Ahri grabbed the clothes and hesitantly walked after the creature. They couldn't be doing something Malzahar didn't want them to be, right? As she passed from the hallway, she saw the kitchen door was open. Multiples of the creatures where working in unison with Malzahar, while he apparently was preparing breakfast.

At his own house he seemed much more different than how he looked outside. At school it was almost impossible to see his face and hair since he never putted down his hood nor brought down the scarf he always wore. But here, standing in the kitchen, flipping pancakes, he looked. Normal. His hair was obviously tousled from the sleep and really puffy and curvy. He was wearing a comfortable looking pants with a simple white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up, displaying his shapely arms and the magical prints. They were glowing with a blue magical energy, making them stand against his dark skin. The flaring didn't look threatening. Her glance rolled down wards to his pants. The fact that he was wearing an apron made Ahri giggle. The noise of her silent laughter pulled the void sorcerers attention to her. He glanced at her, eyes flaring more blue but not enough to mean he was pissed.

"Voidling is trying to show you the bathroom." What? Ahri looked at him with a dumbstruck expression. Malzahar sighed.

"The voidling." He made a vague expression with his hand towards the creature.

"Is trying to show you the bathroom. Are you not going shower?" Somehow this statement hit a nerve and Ahri retorted before thinking.

"Are you implying that I stink?!"

"I am not implying anything. You literally threw up all over last night. There is still vomit on you. But of course if you wish to stay like Kog'maw, so be it." He turned back to his but Ahri could still see his magical tattoos flaring throughout the white of his shirt.

"Ugh! No wonder no one likes you! You are just as mean as the rumours say and even ruder than that!" Now the flaring was intense. He toned down the fire of the oven and smoothly turned to face her. His irises were completely melted into the glow and his tattoos were also emitting energy. Even though his body language screamed fury, when he spoke his voice wasn't different from his usual calm tone.

"You showed up in front of my house in the middle of the night." The words were like spit thrown to her face. The underestimating in his stance and the unwavering gaze of the void man in front of her made him want to lose to her temper and burn down this house. Instead a bitter smile formed on her lips.

"Oh but you took me in didn't you!" the retorted seemed better in Ahri's mind. As the words flew out of her mouth she realised the mistake she made. The slightly joking aura in the kitchen disappeared. Even though Malzahar's expression was the same, she could tell that he was plainly furious now.

"That is a mistake that won't be repeated. No one is keeping you in this house. You are free to leave any moment you wish, fox. " with this his flare burned out and he grabbed the plate f pancakes and passed right beside her.

Ahri didn't know if she was more sad or angry but she sure as hell angry a lot. Nothing could hold her in a house like this another minute, she swore. With vomit on her dress and dirt on her face, her hair a mess and her mind boiling with anger; she held on to her pride and what is left of her dignity to do what she was told. She left without another glance, banging the door on her leave.

In the inside, Malzahar contently sighed from where he was sitting at and smiled. Finally she was gone and out of his life.

* * *

∽o∼

* * *

I don't own League of Legends nor are any characters but the story and the ideas copyrighted to Alex Rusanov.


	4. 3 - Decisions

_CHAPTER 3_

 _"I'm going to call off the bet. I mean how bad could the price be? It's not like she's going to take half of my magic away! I'll call the girl and demand a meeting than blow it off. Simple. After all, the price can't be worse than dealing with that.. that..Jerk! Ugh, that void bastard! Damn him and his mysterious bad boy aura and his rudely attractive attitude and... and... Gosh damn me and my kinky ass too! God! Ugh! I. HATE. HIM. SO. MUCH!"_

 _Ahri rolled around on her queen sized bed, kicking the covers and cursing under her breath some more. It was barely ten in the morning, sun was warm and cosy in that early spring day. It had been two hours since she argued with the king of nerdiness. Two hours filled with walking 10 kilometres on foot with vomit on her clothes and nothing in her stomach. The moment she had stepped into the house she had dashed to the bah to take a long and cleansing bath._

 _Afterwards she had collapsed in bed and had been tossing and turning around in it , thinking of what to do about her pitiful state of confusion. She turned her body towards the ceiling. Hugging her fox plushie, stroking its brown, she thought of one of the memories that come to her from last night; which included a soft kiss... A kind of kiss she had never experienced before. To her utmost dismay, the memory was quite a fragmented, it consisted of the sense of touch and smell; no face or voice to tell her about the identity of the person who kissed her with such soft tender lips. Even her keen sense of smell could not help her pinpoint who the mystery man was but something felt unique and almost alien, matching the feeling of those tender lips. This was definitely someone who she had never meddled with; a new blood, a new challenge._

 _Ahri felt herself flushing deep pink and she hid her face behind her plushie, sighing. Her pulse began to race as her thoughts where began to wish for more than just a kiss. Despite what most people thought about her, she was still a hopeless romantic and she knew that no matter how much experience she had on the field of seduction this was never going to change._

 _Her train of thought got swept into the vivid memory once more, to the mysterious stranger whom made her heart beat and cheeks colour. She remembered the lips that gave her this warm haze; a good mixture of soft and rough, soft enough to be not disturbing and textured enough to be pleasing. She remembered her hands delving into soft curly locks. She remembered the roughish force his hands applied to her shoulders as their skin met. She also recalled that this dream of a kiss was short lived, disrupted by some outside force. She could hardly contain herself as squealed into her cotton of the plushie._

 _She wished she could remember who this mystery guy was but this was a side effect of the party life. You never knew who was there and who did what when you were trapped in that alcohol-induced haze. The dream person she tried to imagine could have been anyone. She may never see him again, or see them again very soon and never realise it._

 _Another thing she didn't know was that the said mystery guy, she was so fondly daydreaming about, was relaxing with a book after his work out ; exactly 10 kilometres away. Perhaps he too was thinking of her._

 _The high pitched call of her housemate separated her from her dreamland_ _._

 _"Ahrii...!∽ Breakfast time...!∽" the sickly sweet voice of her housemate popped off the sweet daydream bubble she had built upon herself. Ahri glanced around, a little dazed. The clock on her night stand read half past ten. It was indeed the breakfast hour for the weekend time. She left her plushie to sit a top her various pillows with a kiss on the forehead than walked out of her room wandering what her little devil of a housemate was up for._

 _Lulu, despite her appearance and her sound, was someone to be feared greatly. bestowed with a height of 1,40 meters, light lavender skin and acid green eyes, she was a walking abstraction on the face mage yordle was a complete mystery; lacking not only an origin but also an age and even a past. With hidden intentions and goals she had waltzed into the academy in the middle of the education season and noone had the nerve to question her motives._

 _Her wild fairy, Pix, looked like sunshine and glitter from afar but from up close he was a small black slender man with wings. Nightmare material. Despite not hearing him talk ever once, Ahri had learned from Lulu that he was indeed capable of speech and complex thought processes. She had also mentioned that the language he preferred to use was now referred as an ancient one, talking about it as if she was indeed there when the said language had yet expired. When further questioned about Pix, she had added that Pix was in no shape or form shy, his will of not talking was coming from his consideration to preserve the sanity of the creatures around him. Lulu had laughed about the voice he had, deep and husky, possibly rivaling professor Vel'Koz's voice. When Ahri was dumbfound by this declaration she had also said that Pix was nothing like her , personality wise. She had described him as a grim being, must often coming out mean and ruthless. When Ahri noted how his looks contradicted his attributes, Lulu had smiled and whispered a lone sentence that explained it all._

 _"This is not his real from Ahri-dear, he is polymorphed!"_

 _Ahri arose from her thoughts when the said creature calmly waved at her in an attempt to salute her. He was sitting on Lulu's shoulder since she didn't wear her freakishly big hat at home. Ahri, being used to Pix after living with Lulu for almost two years by now, waved back and smiled; taking her seat._

 _Today's breakfast menu was consistent of purple pancakes and scrambled eggs. The smell of cooked berries filled Ahri's nostrils as she took a deep breath, relishing in the sense of freshly breakfast items. When her stomach grumbled loudly, Lulu laughed at her._

 _"No yordle berries, right?" she asked, just in case._

 _"Ofcourse not! You're allergic to them after all, no matter how good they taste..∽"Lulu giggled. Pix flapped his wings lazily, even more glitter raining on to Lulu's shoulder. Satisfied with the answer Ahri took into onto herself to feast with all her might._

 _"Mmmhh∽ You really outdid yourself today, sweety. More syrup please?"_

 _As Lulu handed her the syrup Ahri took in the fact the empty chair, which belongs to her other housemate. She was usually punctual about meal times, this contradiction made her speak out about this._

 _"Where is the windy girl? She's never late normally?"_

 _"You know, the usual, morning flight. Maybe she had to drop by somewhere for errands." Lulu shrugged as she poured almost an entire jar of yordle berry jam onto her pancakes._

 _Ahri sighed "Being able to fly, it must be really nice..."_

 _"Yes it is..." came a tranquil voice from the window side. Janna gracefully flew through the window and took her assigned seat across Ahri. Her bird companion, Zephyr, landed near her on to the table and started eating its corn chips. Janna smiled them one by one and wished them a good morning. Her cream colored hair lightly swayed around with an nonexistent breeze, ever moving._

 _Ahri couldn't help herself bu wonder, how did polar opposites such as Lulu and Janna managed to co-exist in a limited place such as their house. While Lulu was bright colors, laughter and fun which grazed the line of insanity; Janna was a pastel palette, relaxation and the quite before the storm. It surely housed rather strange interactions._

 _Her mind wandered back to her own troubles, to name the major one; the bet. What could she had bet on? She forced her mind to remember; searching for bits and clues to form an answer within her own conscious._

 _"Ahri, you seem upset. What is the matter?" Janna's soft voice rang her back to reality._

 _"No... No.? Why would you say that?" Ahri sweated, nervous._

 _"There was a party last night and you didn't come back home before the morning. You might not have done something entirely and thoroughly stupid in a drunken fit last night, no?" Janna asked nonchalantly. She knew her friends all too well. So well that they were almost transparent to her. In between them Lulu was watching the entire exchange with suppressed giggles._

 _"No..?" Ahri laughed, her lie sounded so gross to her mouth. "Ofcourse not..." she weakly added, only emphasising that she indeed had done just that. From her side Lulu gave Ahri a loop sided grin, Janna was definitely not buying it._

 _"Oh ofcourse!" she suddenly exclaimed with a voice way too bright to be not sarcastic. "Why would you, Ahri? After all you are one of the most level headed people I know!" Here it was. The sarcasm. Whoa boy, were they not spiralling down in this conversation. From past experiences, Ahri knew what came after this very well; too well even._

 _The stare._

 _Janna glued her pupilless, unblinking eyes to Ahri's golden ones and stared._

 _And stared._

 _And stared._

 _And sta-_

 _"I made a stupid bet last night!" Ahri blurted out against her own will to be quiet. Lulu fell off her seat, laughing to the point she wheezed on the kitchen floor. The expression on Janna's face could only be described as a 'shit-eating grin'._

 _"Why am I not surprised at this sudden and totally unexpected confession" she stated smugly. Ahri couldn't hold herself from pouting. This only amused Janna more._

 _"That won't work on me you know."_

 _"I know, I'm not pouting to charm you. I'm pouting because you two are ganging up on me!"_

 _"Oh dear, we are not ganging up on you!" Janna laughed with a motherly tone. Lulu only giggled some more as she got off the floor and back to her chair._

 _"You know very well that we only have your best interest in mind when we are meddling with your life. You know what comes out of drunken bets, don't you." Janna stated with a teacher-like tone._

 _"Nothing good." Ahri answered like a student that was cornered by her teacher.._

 _"Since you are not showing any signs of stopping any time soon, we may need to compromise..∽" Janna singed. Her cheerful facade only served to make Ahri more suspicious and nervous._

 _"And that means?" Ahri dared to ask, her voice weak. When Janna didn't answer and instead she shared a glance with Lulu, Ahri knew how deep in shit she was._

 _"Don't tell me you'll make Lulu put a spell on me."_

 _"Exactly that."_

 _"Everything else but that Janna! Come on!"_

 _"We tried everything else, didn't we, Hun?"_

 _"Janna no please!" Ahri whined._

 _"Janna ,yes!" Lulu laughed out loud. Ahri could swear that she heard Pix snicker at her._

 _"Shits and giggles aside, who did you bet with?" Janna smiled at her sincerely. To this question Ahri just flushed pink, her tails puffing out with distress._

 _"Don't tell me it's Syndra." Janna grimaced. Ahri laughed nervously, than choked on her spit which led her to a coughing fit. When she finally got herself together, Janna's azure blue eyes were on her, waiting._

 _"It's not... Syndra?" Lies, lies, lies. Janna face-palmed while Lulu just stared at Ahri, her mouth agape._

 _"It's Syndra, isn't it." It wasn't even a question, Janna sighed. "You had to go and bet the dark witch. "_

 _∽o∼_

 _I don't own League of Legends nor are any characters but the story and he ideas copyrighted to Alex Rusanov._

 _Would you like to help Ahri on her quest to charm the nerd boy's pants away? Leave a review and suggest an idea about how she can succeed her bet. I'll leave you readers for about 5 days, than hopefully write the new chapter with the inspiration I'll hopefully obtain from you. Let's make this fun! :)_


	5. 4 - Strings

_It's sunny, one of the two main states of weather known to the desert. The wind is soft. In this part of the desert; the breeze produces a clean, flute like sound. In the middle of the sand dunes; a young boy is dancing, carefree. Sun is shining through the locks of his hair and reaching his warm brown eyes, making them shine bright orange. Faint clapping sounds are heard, holding a steady rhythm. A young woman is laughing, a young woman is cheering. She is the mother. Mother of the dancing child._

 _"The sun is beautiful, I like it so much!" Chides the young boy as he shakes his sun kissed curly hair. The mother laughs again, a soft tinkling sound against the howl of the desert._

 _"And why do you like it, oh my prince? " she sings to her dear sun, to her dear son._

 _"Because it reminds me of you! You are so beautiful... Just like the sun! " The boy smiles. The mother stands up and walks to the child, her expression soft and full of love._

 _"And I love the desert, because it's so vast. " whispers the mother as he takes her child to her loving arms. The child grins, as wide as one can smile naturally, and picks up the hint to ask her the same question she had asked him just now._

 _"Why do you like the desert, my Empress? " the boy chirps. Mother is expecting the question; she smiles warmly, fondly._

 _"Because it's like the love I have for you, so vast and unlimited." To this words, the small boys eyes twinkle with love and joy. He is mesmerised by her words._

 _"Your words are always so enchanting mom... I want to be like you! " he declares. The mother sighs, because she is content with the child she brought to this earth. Because he is everything she wished upon, a dream, her dream coming true._

 _"You already are, my dear, you already are... " she whispers. The boy hides his face to the crook of her mothers neck, he is embarrassed but loves being complimented anyway._

 _He sighs. He loves his mother, he loves his father. He loves this desert, the desert he is the prince of._

As the dream-memory fades to black, Malzahar could feel the usual tears rolling down his face. He took a shaky breath, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Another day had just begun.

His military training had yet to wear itself out as he kept finding himself waking up to the sun rise. His watery eyes glanced to the window to see the purple sky of gazed at the sky a few minutes so his tears could dry out. They didn't, instead his mind wandered furthermore, far far away from where he sat. He admitted it to himself, a painful declaration, how much he missed home, how much he missed her. Few more tears fell down to his sleep pants, decorating it with wet circles. Breathe, he ordered to himself, breathe and move or else you'll drown in your despair and that:s exactly what void wants, what it expects. I'm bigger than this, he chanted as he trembled, I'm better than this. I can't let myself lose this. He grimaced when tears didn't slow down but atleast the sadness had become more manageable. He took a deep breath and gave it out as a drawn sigh. By the time he swung his long legs off the bed, the daze of the sleep was lost to him.

Not being bothered to walk, he lazily floated to his training room, just like he did a thousand other mornings. On the wall of this room, arrays of weapons shone with the early sun. In the middle of the arrays was a protected case, housing the dagger that was given to him the day he was declared a man. Only thing he has left of a home that is gone, hundreds of years left behind.

He warmed up till all of his muscles ached with the familiar feeling of burning. This was good, training, doing something. It helped him prevent the existential dread from settling in. For an hour and a half he worked out, the old fashioned way, the way he was raised as a swordsman by his father, the King.

As he heads over to shower, he orders his voidlings to prepare his clothing and start making the breakfast.

As the liters of water rain down on to him, he idly compares the life he has now with the life he had home. In the desert, resources were rare. Water was counted as a big blessing. If he could get soaked up once every two weeks, he was considered lucky. Now here, everyhthing he couldn't possess at his home was within an arms reach. But to what cost?

He pressed his slender hands against the bathroom tiles, eyeing the magical imprints embedded to his skin. They faintly glowed cool blue, indicating that his voidlings were working. He pressed his hands a bit harder to the wall, felt the strength that pooled underneath his palms; both physical and magical. It felt unnatural. This was wrong. He was not born to be a mage. The void had ripped him apart from where he belonged and made him into something he was not supposed to be.

The taste of iron against his tongue signalled him that he was biting his lip a bit too hard. With a long, exasperated sigh Malzahar let go and continued to wash himself with almost robotic motions.

As he stepped out, the voidlings handed him his outside clothes. He wore them all, except the scarf and headed to kitchen. It was one of the rare mornings in which he felt somewhat hungry.

As he ate, he thought about todays schedule. He had classes up to one pm, which meant he didn't have to eat in that god forsaken cafeteria. The lecture part of the school was somewhat tolerable since people had to sit still and listen. Any time aside from the lecture time was quite unbearable to him. Even though the whole school was a giant freak show, people chose to discriminate against him. He really didn't understand why.

And since, for some unknown reason, he felt even less patient. If someone was to anger him at this state of mind, he was very likely to swing them into some random void gap. That wouldn't end good for anyone. Although he'd like to see someones face when they come back from the purple hell.

He faintly recognised the sound of his voidlings rushing around to tidy the house. As they wrapped up their work, Malzahar got his book bag from beside the door. He put on his hood and the scarf, than closed the door behind him.

The school was a thiry minute walk/ float from his house so he did what he always did, opened his study book to get ahead of the lesson he was headed to. Just like always people got out of his way. Malzahar understood them very well. After all who wouldn't be intimidated by a floating mage who is followed by creatures from another dimension?

Precisely, when he got his reading done, he had arrived to school.

First lesson was Proffesor Singed's, "Poison Making and Liquid Magic" one of his better liked courses despite the teacher.

Second was Madame Morgana and her lecture about "Dark Bindings " another one he liked and was good at.

The last lecture was proffesor Anivia's compulsory "Mana Management" class. Which he was not that pleased with. The thousands of years old cryophonenix had a weird sense of humour Malzahar couldn't quite wrap his head around. Her homeworks often included much more different tasks than the other professors wanted, mostly included student interactions. Which was a total pain for Malzahar, each and everytime.

On his way to the classroom , he felt an intense gaze at his back which awakened him from his thoughts. When he turned around to see the person who dared to look at him like this, he saw a young woman with long white hair. Her eyes were filled with malicious purple light and she gave off a dangerous aura. Malzahar only narrowed his eyes at her, hoping that it would be enough to drive her away amd it did. So he headed to a front seat, paying no mind to this strange encounter.

When he glanced to the board and saw the date, he was rudely reminded of the projects announcement date. It was today, the seasonal projects were going to be announced. He was not displeased with homework, no, but everyone knew that proffesor Anivia always made her projects into group works of two or three. Malzahar wondered who he was paired with, and hoped to the creators that they weren't some overly talkative person.

As the proffesor flew in through the ceiling windows, his eyes followed the icy figure. She landed near the lecture desk and shifted into her humanoid form with well practised ease. Ice blue wings adorned her back as the white light or morphing magic faded. Her pale blue skin stood off against her white, long, winter themed dress. Long, long silver hair fell down her back and to the floor, an organised chaos of braids and ice crystals.

To an unknowing eye she probably looked like a young woman but Malzahar knew better. He could see the glitters of experience in her warm red eyes. She smiled before she started the lecture.

"As you all know, my precious students, today is the day I'll announce the semiannual project. This seasons project theme is magical items that conserve mana. As you can guess, I'll ask each group to produce such items. Here is the list of the things you may make. You shall choose three different items for a full score.

\- Tear of the Goddess

\- Forbidden Idol

\- Catalyst of Eons

\- Ardent Censer

\- Frost Queen's Claim

\- Chalice of Harmony

\- Lost Chapter

\- Elixir of Sorcery

\- Talisman of Ascension

\- Guardian's Orb

\- Sheen

-Glacial Shroud

\- Morellonomicon

\- Frozen Heart

\- Lich Bane

"As you know, I like to pair my students by hand. The list of the project partners can be viewed at the end of the lesson. Now let's move on to our lecture shall we? I'd like to start with a pop quiz. What is the fundamental ingredient of the mana regenerating items?... "

The lecture passed like a full force blizzard, just like the professor herself. Malzahar tried to suppress his curiosity about his project partner. When the lecture finally came to an end, he kinda rushed to the magical display. As the display authenticated his identity, he waited. When the process ended and a lone name was displayed on the screen, he bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from cursing. No. Not her. Not again.

With barely contained anger, he stomped back to the lecture table to find the professor. To his luck, she was still there, running through some paperwork. As he approached her, a soft and somewhat amused smile appeared on her frost kissed face. This only angered him more.

"Malzahar, the void sorcerer. How may I asist you? " she talked without a hurry. If Malzahar was a fire mage, he would be fuming by now.

"I want to oppose to my project partner. "

"As much as I expect the question, my answer shall remain negative."

"Professor! You know us better than most lecturers do. Than why! Why would you pair us! We are complete opposites." Malzahar barely kept himself from yelling. To his words Anivia only smiled.

"That is exactly why you should be paired. You are a fountain type mage, your magic comes from your inner power. She is a syphon type, she feeds off magic of others to make her own. Not only that, but also consider how far on the spectrum you two are. Your magic is too much for you, her magic is too hungry for her. You two can perfectly balance eachother." When Anivia finished talking, her words stuck in the silence in between them. Malzahar considered the idea almost automatically. As his logic outweighed his emotions, he felt his rage die out. The tense stance he had took disappeared, his shoulders dropping with emotional defeat. The voidlings that were ready to attack relaxed and sat down. He sighed as he admitted defeat openly. His professor was right ofcourse, no matter how much magic he used at his everyday life, it wasn't enough. His body was overloaded with power, jittery and static. He needed a harmless let out. A syphon. Like the fox.

"I hope you are right, madame... " he whispered. Anivia laughed softly, and within a matter of seconds she let her magical aura change; from what she let out to what she really was. Malzahar saw how old she was from her aura; decades, centuries and millennium adorned her pretty face, numerous lifetimes brought almost an eternal wisdom to her. The centuries worth of magic imprints overwhelmed his young, inexperienced senses. Malzahar felt stupid for objecting to someone so old and wise.

"You will see that I am right, my child. I did not live a thousand lives to make empty arguments. Besides you might find Ahri much more suitable than you'd think. " she faintly laughed. Final words said; she morphed to her soul form, the ice phoenix, and flew away. Malzahar stared to where she left for a few minutes, head full of thought.

The nine tailed fox, Ahri, was going to be his partner. The nine tailed fox, Ahri, was going to be his partner. The nine tailed fox, Ahri, was going to be his partner.

He repeated this to himself many times, trying to make the idea sink in to his head. When his efforts ended vein, he decided to head home. As she approached the door, a sly snicker of a dark witch was heard, but being too deep into his own thoughts, Malzahar couldn't recognise the sound.

Half an hour to go, half an hour to come back home. On his way back, he found himself too jittery to read about his lectures so instead he just walked. Something was buzzing with in him, begging to be let out, scratching his insides to find a gap. When he made it home, he realised that at some point of the way, he had started running to cease the irritation within.

The moment he was inside the house, he yanked off his hood and the scarf rather wildly; relishing the sense of freedom that came from his home. His head was heavy with anxiety and thoughts, his body was restless and ready to burst. He decided that it was time to do something he actually enjoyed, just like cooking.

As he headed to the sink and washed his hands, he decided to make something a little more complicated than his usual meals. Rolling up his sleeves, he summoned his helpers almost instinctively. Three voidlings rushed to his help, as excited about the task as he was, eager to please. To Malzahar's directions, they brought over the chicken so Malzahar could clean it up and slice it down. While he chopped the meat, they lined up the vegetables he was going to use, on the counter; corn, peas, potatoes, half a cabbage and a carrot. All of the vegetables got washed and diced, than boiled. Two voidlings brought over the rice pack, proud with their little power display. They measured the amount and set it aside for Malzahar to cook later. As the vegetables and the meat boiled, he chopped up some lettuces and onions for a green salad, than headed back to the stove to cook the rice.

The last step was the one he liked the most, mixing everything up. He got the rice to a bigger pot and dropped in the chicken and the vegetables; mixing them thoroughly as he hummed to the jazzy blues played by his music player. A spoon of soy sauce, one egg and a bit more olive oil; five more minutes on the stove and his dish was ready. As the delicious smell of home cooked food filled the house, Malzahar sighed,feeling content with his creation. Fried rice was something he liked to cook because of its versatility and rich flavour. The amount he made was probably going to last him a few days, which was another delight.

Feeling hungry, he hurried to set up the table. He sat down to devour the beauty on his plate only to be stopped by his forgetfulness. He had forgot the salad on the counter. Since he had gotten up, he decided to et a drink to go with his meal. Just as everything was finally ready, an unexpected sound made him stop in his tracks. A loud knocking. So much for his cheerful and peaceful afternoon.

Well, he wasn't going to give up his solitude easily so he waited to try the patience of the intruder. Despite his best efforts to ignore the loud knocking, his visitor was apparently persistent. By the eighth knock, another sound joined the flesh hitting wood.

"Malzahar, please open! I'm not drunk, I swear! I know you are in there! Please don't make me spirit dash into your house! " came the rather familiar voice. The voice he had to get familiar because of stupid games of his destiny. Voice of his new 'partner'. As he stood up and stomped his feet towards his door, a single thought was ringing in his brain. Couldn't he live in peace and joy for just one afternoon?!

* * *

 _∽o∼_

* * *

 _I don't own League of Legends nor are any characters but the story and he ideas copyrighted to Alex Rusanov._

 _Ahri will be waiting for your suggestions a few more chapters! Thanks for the reviewers who suggested, it helped me quite a lot. I normally write the stories as they come, without much planning but this time i can already imagine a few future chapter pretty solidly thanks to your reviews. So keep reviewing, and we shall see what'll happen! ;)_

 _PS. You can also suggest which three item they should prepare for the project. Keep in mind that they'll have to go on an adventure based on the type, location the item is associated with. For example, to make a talisman of ascension you'll need sacred desert sand, so they'll have to go find some._


	6. 5 - Inceptions

_Inceptions_

"Since we can not cancel this stupid bet you brought upon us, Ahri, we have no choice but to succeed you. You apparently made a pretty bad head-start with Malzahar, insulting him at his own house. We'll start to make up for things from there." Janna spoke with a serious, calculative tone.

"I don't like where this is going. " muttered Ahri.

"You'll have to go and apologis-"

"I refuse."

"You don't have the right to do so."

"Still! I will not apologise to that stuck up jerk!"

"You will and you'll do it with a smile on your face. You should have thought of the consequences before getting yourself into this mess."

And there she was, in front of the door she had shut close with rage merely a week ago. Almost begging to be let in too. She knew that he was in there because of the soft music he was listening to and she also guessed that he was stalling her, probably hoping that if he ignored her long enough she'd go away. He didn't know how wrong he was at that. Ahri was not someone to give up that easily. She'd try everything in her power to get to where she wanted to. This bet was not going to be an exception so she decided to yell at him.

Her first try was to be kind and polite. "Malzahar, please open!" No response. Than she played the positive enforcement card. "I'm not drunk, I swear!" Still no response.

"Fine" Ahri muttered darkly, more to herself than him. "You itched for it, I'll get to you no matter how."

It was time for some shaming, after all what kind of host made their guests wait at the door while they are inside? "I know you are in there!" Still, no response. As a final resort, Ahri did what she didn't want to, threatened him. "Please don't make me spirit dash into your house!" When Malzahar didn't pick up this last chance of keeping his privacy, Ahri had no choice but to make good on that threat.

Her tails vibrated a bit with the excited energy as she readied herself to form her spell. Her slender legs tensed, ready to launch her body forward. She took her stance with grace and inhaled a deep, calming breath. To give him a little more time, she decided to count up to three. One, two and finally, three.

Ofcourse to her twisted sense of luck, this was the exact moment Malzahar had decided to open the door.

Before she could stop herself, her body launched itself forward with great velocity, ready to pass through any inanimate object. What it wasn't ready for was a collision with another spirit.

Ahri's head hit Malzahar's upper abdomen with great force, sending both of them flying down to the floor.

After the momentary shock passed away, Ahri realised that she was lying on something hard. A muscular chest, his chest. A frantic heartbeat sound filled her ears. When she perked her head up to face the guy she was topping, stern eyes gleaming azure blue meet her golden ones. She didn't let his little anger display deter her though. This was the first time she had seen his face from this close and if she had to be honest, he was very pleasant to look at...

His skin was even a warmer colour than she remembered, somewhere in between chocolate and almond brown. His arch shaped brows where dark and thick, underlying the expressions he made. His eyelashes were long and curly, fine enough to make a girl envious. As the magical glimmer died out in his eyes, Ahri saw that he had soft nut - brown eyes, his irises were occasionally decorated with glimpses of gold strands. His nose was very faintly crooked, this little imperfection adding up to his charms finely. His warm, earth brown hair fell to his face in big, curly chunks; covering most of his forehead and the tip of his ears. At the tip of his left ear, was a delicate piece of earring; aquamarine coloured gem stone decorated with golden and silver ornaments.

And his lips. His thick, shapely lips. They were slightly parted with shock, looking very warm and inviting. Just when she almost instinctively started to lean in for a kiss, a rather distressed voice called her out on her in-appropriate advances.

"Fox!" It was clear that he had tried to sound angry but what came out was something in between a weak warning and a surprised gasp. Her flirtatious instincts kicking in, she looked into his eyes with a loop sided smile.

"What? " she whispered, her voice a soft, enchanting promise. With her index finger, she started trailed a line on his attractive collarbones. He tensed against the unexpected contact.

"I thought you were going to spirit dash into my house, not into me." Ah, there it was, the mode ruining rudeness. Despite his quick pulse, he had managed to sound irritated and natural, Ahri congratulated him in her mind for his brilliant self control. Idly, she wondered how far she could push him, or what he'd do when he finally snapped. As somewhat sinister thoughts formed in her brain, Ahri smiled softly. Malzahar glared at him suspiciously. Ahri held his gaze with a natural confidence and smirked.

"Are you not aware that you're lying on me, fox? " he frowned even more. Ahri let out a slow laugh, so this was what he was concerned about.

" I'm used to lying on guys, so no problem. Unless... you can't even handle such a small thing? "Ahri challenged him shamelessly. To her open innuendo, Malzahar's ears went red but much to Ahri's delight he only narrowed his eyes instead of backing up from the challenge. She hated people who didn't have any guts, especially guys.

Assuming that she was gonna take a while, she corrected her form, letting her body lay completely flat against his. Her taunting wiggling got her a low grumble from him. She brought her arms up to rest her head on them. She could wait, that she could.

Brown eyes held golden ones, despite the faint blush on his cheeks Malzahar kept himself calm and collected. Ahri decided that she liked his eyes the best.

"Why did you come again? " he finally broke the silence, his voice a bit too low and rough to be considered normal.

"As much as you won't expect nor believe me, I came to apologise." She muttered, her grin faltering because of the topic. Malzahar cocked a single eyebrow, looking intrigued and somewhat amused. An interested "Oh? was all his response. Ahri sighed, she had guessed that it was going to be a hard conversation.

"I'm terribly sorry, Malzahar. " she forced herself to say, suppressing the need to sigh. The apology felt sticky and bitter within her mouth. His expression didn't change a bit.

"What for, exactly? " he asked as if he had no clue on the topic. Ah, he was playing with her, very passive aggressively too. Ahri hardly refrained herself from frowning. If she valued her belongings, she had to do this right for the sake of not losing the bet, even if this meant that she had to let go of her pride and let him mop her around with guilt.

"I apologise for insulting you and being an ungrateful bitch over all. Despite the fact that I came to your house in the middle of the night in a very vulnerable state, you welcomed me into your home like a guest and kept me safe from any danger. You could leave me out or use my body for your own benefits but instead you let me sleep at your coach. I'm grateful for your considerate actions and I hope to make you forgive me. " she finished with a rush. A bit shyly, she dared to look into his eyes, expecting them to glow blue with his magic. When she saw they weren't, Ahri suppressed a surprised gasp. Multitudes of emotion she couldn't identify yet passed from those beautiful orbs as he thought over her words. Ahri felt her heart race with anxiety as the silence stretched, as his unseeing gaze intensified on her. Just when she was about to ask him, beg him to say something, a soft sigh escaped his lips.

"I'll trust your honesty. Apology accepted. You are forgiven." His voice held a soft tone Ahri never heard or imagined to hear before. She couldn't believe her ears. This easy? No moping or guilt-tripping? There must be a problem, she thought.

"You forgive me? Just like that? " she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah, why not?" He answered as he gazed at her face. He looked like a perfect portrait of a cool facade.

"I mean you always look so pissed... and I was so sure you'd use every opportunity to rub this apology to my face... Or atleast make me pay... for disturbing you like this..." her voice went weaker and weaker as his gaze intensified on her with a heavy undertone of 'what the heck.

"I don't know what kind of person you think I am or what you heard about me but I have seen way too many things to hold grudges and be petty."

"What do you mean by that, how old are you anyway? " Ahri dared to ask. He didn't answer but she saw something change, open up in his eyes and suddenly all she could see was emotions as deep as abysses. His eyes held such great sadness, loss and regret that she felt her own heart sink. Though as fast as it came, his gaze was back to its neutral, veiled state.

Ahri was left gaping at him, mouth open in the form of a small 'o', eyes wide. Before she could open her mouth to embarrass herself furthermore, her stomach decided to voice its own concern loudly. As the grumble died down, Ahri wondered if there was a chance that he missed the sound. One glance at his somewhat amused expression told her that there wasn't.

She jerked back when he barked out a short, mocking laughter; startling her. She wondered why her hunger would be this funny to him.

"Can't believe, you pulled the 'I'm hungry' card on me. I can't let you go now. "

"What do you mean you can't let me go? "

"Not before you eat, atleast. It's my people's tradition. You don't let someone who is hungry leave your house until you feed them." Malzahar explained. Ahri had not expected him to be a traditional person but the concern he had for his guests was quite cute. He shifted underneath her, getting ready to get up.

"To your luck, I had just finished cooking. " he muttered. Ahri felt his arms firmly grabing her sides to lift her off of him. She tried not to show how a shiver ran down her spine at the unexpected contact. Malzahar somehow managed to get them both on their feet without making it too awkward. His alluring physical strength made her wonder what she'd see under that offensive shirt.

"-you coming to the kitchen or do I have to carry you there too? " Oh, there she was, staring at him, again. With a firm head shake, she collected her thoughts and headed to the kitchen after him.

The inside smelled marvellous and Ahri's keen sense of smell wasn't really helping her hunger. She curiously looked around. The only sign that someone had just finished cooking was the food on the table. It seemed that just like how he was at everything, he was a tidy perfectionist at cooking too. Figuring out that she really didn't have anything to help out, she took a seat and watched him fold off his sleeves to reveal that delicious fore-arms once more.

He reached up to get another plate to fill it with what seemed like some fancy rice. There was a bowl of salad on the table, along with his plate and dark purplish drink she couldn't quite identify.

When he laid her plate in front of her, Ahri was more than ready to devour it all. From up close the food looked even better. There were big chunks of chicken, a good amount of corn, potato cubes, green peas and boiled carrots. She wondered what could the golden pieces scattered around be. Well, soon she was going to find out.

When she brought her spoon to her mouth, she was severed from the reality. The symphony of tastes sent fire works exploding in her mouth. The grilled chicken, gave a wonderful flavour to the rice. The golden pieces were fried eggs, they complimented the rice along with the feint taste of soy sauce and black pepper. Carrots and potatoes were smoothly soft while peas and corns were fresh. She was jerked back to reality by his voice.

"Fox, are you tearing up?! " he sounded distressed at her sudden watery expression.

"This is really good... " she muttered, wiping away the tears of delight. Good food always got her teary like that.

"What..? "

"The food is really good... You are a good cook. " it was Malzahar's turn to avert his eyes.

"It's the seasoning. " he muttered stiffly.

Ahri pressed on, eager to compliment this heavenly food some more.

"No, really. This is so good. The chicken, the vegetables? Soy sauce? It's delicious and I love it."

A more strained voice.

"It's THE SEASONING. " Ahri looked across her to see Malzahar glaring off to the small window of the kitchen, his cheeks tinted with pink. It took Ahri a whole minute, to realise he was embarrassed by her compliments. She found this side of the rude nerd endearingly cute.

"I'm going to have to ask for the recipe, Malzy. " his gaze slid towards her slowly. For a moment his warm hazel eyes bored in to her soul, assessing her.

"I'll message it to you if you'll keep quite and eat your food." He muttered, voice still low because of his warm cheeks. Ahri laughed at his timid behaviour and continued to savour her delightful meal in comfortable silence. After some well deserved cool down, Malzahar also joined her at the feast that was their lunch.

When something hard brushed past her leg, Ahri let out a loud shriek, startled greatly. Malzahar raised his head to see what had scared her like that. Ahri bent down to see what had touched her leg. It was Malzahar's pets, three of them had lined up, sitting down and staring at her curiously with purple-blue eyes.

"Ah... It was your familiars... What were they called again? "

"The voidlings. "

"I keep forgetting. Do they have names?"

"Not all of them. "

"Not all of them..?"

"I have hundreds of them, ready for my call. These three you see around the house are the domestic ones. Smaller, less violent, more obedient. They have names. The ones I summon for other situations don't. "

"So their names? "

"I doubt that you'll be able to distinguish them but okay. The one with vibrant blue markings is Wan. He is the smarter one of the three."

To Ahri's surprise, when it heard its name, Wan wiggled its small butt, diverting its attention to Malzahar excitedly. Malzahar pet its head shortly and it returned to its place on the line.

"They are not very used to be called by their names so they get exited when I do so. " Malzahar explained. They are like dogs in behaviour than, Ahri thought.

"If you don't call them by their names, how do you communicate than? " She asked, puzzled. Malzahar laughed shortly, than pointed his index finger to his temples.

"We have telepathic bonds. When I need something, they know. If there is an emergency, I can see it through their eyes. It's quite useful." He explained. Ahri marvelled at the idea, no wonder they had been working in such a tandem, like they were part of one big organisation.

"So the others? "

"Smaller, more purplish one is Arin. Be careful she is very curious and nosy. " Arin run to Malzahar's side too, just like Wan did, to get her head pet and returned back.

"And finally Dong. He is quite gullible but he is the stronger one of the three. The others tend to play pranks on him since he is so innocent. " Malzahar smiled softly. Ahri had never imagined something like this, from outside he looked so cold but right now she could see how much he cared for his familiars and how well he knew them.

"There are two more I summon when things are getting out of hand."

A small purplish gateway opened just beside the voidlings and two larger voidling jumped out of it. Their shall was toxic purple and they looked like they had too much energy to stay still.

"These are twins. They are in between the domestic class and the wild class so I call them sometimes when I need help about heavy lifting." He pet them too and sent them back to the void they came from. Ahri watched as Dong jumped to Malzahar's lap and made itself comfortable. The other two was still watching her with evident curiosity. For some reason, they looked hungry.

"They look hungry... " she muttered.

"They are. "

"Why don't you feed them?"

"They are wondering if they can take a bite of your leg. "

"WHAT?!"

" Well they eat flesh, so. And you are fresh meat. " Malzahar laughed. Ahri eyed them nervously. Their stares were more than intense. Like they were very close to attack her.

"Malzahar!"

"I'm joking. "

"WHAT?! "

"They are not thinking about taking a bite from your leg."

"No?"

"No. They don't attack guests. Only rude intruders. The line between is thin. " Malzahar eyed her, swirling his drink in his glass with a shit-eating grin. Ahri couldn't believe how he played him.

"Than why are they looking at me like that? " Ahri asked, suspicious.

"They are curious. I'm holding them back so they are just staring."

"Curious of me? "

"Yeah. Not everyday someone comes to have lunch with me. " he diverted his gaze to the window once again as he spoke. The implied loneliness made Ahri think. Someone as touch based as herself wouldn't have lasted. But here he was, doing better than most of the school. Or that was how he looked from outside.

"Let them free. " Ahri requested with a smile, she was curious about them as much as they were about her.

"What ..?" Malzahar turned to her, dumb-found.

"I said, don't restrict them. Let them do what they want. I want to know them too. "

"You sure...? I don't know what they might do. Their fangs and claws are pretty sharp..."

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure I can handle some biting and scratching." The innuendo rolled off her tongue before she could stop it. Malzahar either didn't get it or pretended that he didn't. When his gaze momentarily slid to her neck where a few spots were visible, Ahri knew that it was the latter.

"Fine than... " he mumbled. He appeared bored but something , a sense within her told her that he was actually pretty excited.

Ahri felt the moment he removed his control from his companions. Wan, who was far too sensible than Arin, wandered around her ankles, analysing her. The nosy little thing she was, Arin jumped on to Ahri's lap, and sniffed her thoroughly, bouncing with excitement.

Malzahar idly watched them while he pet Dong. The big voidling chose to watch her from afar. Wan kindly climbed up from her leg to her lap, next to Arin. He sniffed the hand she brought down to pet him. When Malzahar noticed how silent Arin was, it was already too late.

She jumped up and launched herself on to Ahri's breast, ramming her head to them.

"ARIN?!"

* * *

∽o∼

* * *

I don't own League of Legends nor any of the characters but the story and the ideas are copyrighted to author with the pen name Alex Rusanov.

Oh Arin, you silly potato! ^_^ How is Malzy going to explain himself now? :] Find out on the next chapter as Ahri abuses Malzahar's hospitality once more.

Ahri is still up for some suggestions about her bet! You can still suggest which items they'll make! Is the author done with their demands? Definitely not! I am planning some different things for the future of this fic. Like a livestream! Yeah, surprise I am an artist too! What do you think, shall we do such things? If so I'd like to start it out with drawing a proper cover to this story. Tell me in your reviews and we shall discuss!

PS. Guys I need a fast beta reader with good grammar. This un-beta-ed chapters are going nowhere honestly.


End file.
